1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deadbolt locks, and in particular to a deadbolt extender.
2. Background of the Invention
Deadbolt locks provide security in locking doors by virtue of the solidity of their construction. Typically, a deadbolt is a solid bar of strong material, such as iron, which slides from a housing mounted on or in a door to be locked, into a strike plate aperture. Generally, the deadbolt is actuated either by a key (from the inside or the outside of the door) or by a handle (inside the door).
Although deadbolts provide greater security than most latches, a problem associated with their use is when an individual exits a door to be deadbolted, the individual must locate a key, insert it into the outside deadbolt lock keyhole, turn the key in order to extend the deadbolt into the locked position, and then put away the key. This series of operations is tedious and time-consuming. And if the occupant is carrying anything requiring two hands, these operations are inconvenient or impossible to accomplish without putting the items being carried down, extending the deadbolt with a key, and then picking the items up again.
Another problem with existing deadbolt designs is that the inconvenience of key-actuating the deadbolt lock may dissuade its use. With the current elevated crime rates in many areas, non-use of deadbolts may facilitate burglaries.